The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Owing to the decline in the availability of fresh water, many communities across the globe are turning to water rationing and/or “green” technologies in an effort to conserve this precious resource. One of the most commonly utilized water conservation devices is the faucet aerator.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional faucet aerator 5, which includes a main body 5a having a water input section 5b and a water output section 5c. As shown, the water input section includes threaded elements 6 for mating with a conventional faucet 1, and the water output section includes a screen 6 having dozens of tiny holes 6a. 
Although generally considered useful devices, conventional faucet aerators suffer from many practical drawbacks. One such drawback includes their propensity to collect calcium deposits emanating from the water. To this end, many faucet aerator screens are constructed from nylon or other such materials which attract calcium. As calcium builds up on the surface of the screen, water is not able to effectively emanate from the plurality of tiny openings, and over time the faucet begins to have a reduced and/or erratic spray pattern.
In addition to the above, by positioning the aerator outside of the faucet at a location that is easily accessible to users, it becomes difficult to prevent the devices from being removed. Such occurrences are particularly troublesome to landlords and public buildings wherein repeated use of faucets by members of the public results in astronomical utility bills.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an internally mountable water flow device that can function to provide consistent water output pressure while reducing the overall flow of water from a faucet and that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.